


Larry x Ahkmenrah - Cracks in Mr Perfect

by idioticfangirl



Series: 20 Songs Challenge [15]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, Kinda Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic based on 'Cracks in Mr Perfect' by Ne-Yo.  When the pressures of being a pharoah get too much, Ahk turns to Larry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry x Ahkmenrah - Cracks in Mr Perfect

It took Ahk a lot of time and a lot of courage, plus a whole load of stress that he couldn't escape, before he told Larry the truth. He didn't want to, wanted to be happy and carefree and leave his past well alone, but he couldn't stand his duties as Pharaoh anymore. That was how he ended up pulling his boyfriend to the side one night, swallowing nervously.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Larry asked, noticing his uncharacteristic anxiety.

"Look, I need to tell you something, but, uh, after this, you might love me for my honesty, or you're just gonna hate me for being me."

"What? How could I hate you for who you are? That's, that's all you can be."

"I just can't do this anymore," Ahk admitted.

"Can't do what? Can't do us? Wha -why?"

"No! No, no. I can't be Pharaoh. I can't be leader. I hate this. I liked not being heir to the throne, that was fine. I could get distracted by stuff, you know- people, and then when it was three in the morning and I'd done nothing it wasn't like I had to do anything anyway. But then I got made heir to the throne and I had to grow up, and then I was Pharaoh and I didn't even have my brother to help me. I just don't wanna be all on my own," he sighed, "and I figured you should know what you've got into."

"I know what I've got into," Larry half-laughed, "and I know who you are. You aren't your failures. You're a man of your word -"

"Only when I'm not lying," Ahk muttered, interrupting, but he seemed to have been placated at least slightly, "you just seem to think that I'm perfect, and Larry, I'm not perfect."

"That's what you wanted me to know? No-one's perfect, Ahk, and you're more perfect than most. You were what, seventeen? When I was that age, I did stupid stuff too, and I didn't have to deal with anything like what you dealt with! You think I'm even close to perfect? I'm -"

"Yes," Ahkmenrah cut him off, looking into his eyes steadily, "I do."

Larry looked flustered, and laughed lightly. "Well, if I'm perfect, then what are you? No, no, don't interrupt me. You are perfect, and I love you. Okay?"

Ahk smiled softly, "okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is so bad I couldn't think of anything to write


End file.
